A Ray of Moonlight
by GAM0
Summary: MC is a recent Sky University graduate. After meeting a boy in a coffee shop she agrees to assist him in his research for his game company. This seems simple enough for MC. Her job is to study a fundraising group, the RFA in order to help build characters for the game. The researcher inside MC causes her to uncover more of the mystery of the boy she met and the company he works for
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first ever Fanfic and I have a lot planned for it. I welcome any comments and suggestions. Please enjoy!

* * *

The bitter aroma of coffee drifted into my nose as I took a sip from my cup. This quaint hole in the wall was my only place of serenity from the seemingly endless midterms and papers. I was in the final stretch of my degree but university was starting to take a toll on me. Coffee was the only thing that was keeping me focused on my research. I took a break from the notes scattered on the small table in front of me and gazed at the other tables. Panicked students were littered around the coffee shop. I could almost feel the stress drifting off them. I had better focus on something other than them or my own anxiety will mirror theirs. With this in mind, I dove back into the monograph I had been previously attending to.

Looking up from my book sometime later I caught myself staring into deep green eyes from across the café. Something held me in the gaze and it took a couple seconds for me to pull my eyes away. This wasn't the first time I had stared into those eyes either. It was becoming a more common occurrence. I brushed the thoughts away as I focused my attention back into my research. This paper wasn't going to write its self anyway. I looked up one more time, disappointed to find the emerald orbs gone. I don't have time to daydream about boys. I had to at least get part of this paper done before the end of the night.

Before I knew it I was being kicked out of the cafe, so headed back towards my dorm room. I had accomplished a little but my thoughts wandered to the man with the green eyes. They were always partially hidden by his white shaggy hair. A pure white colour that had tints of orange through it as if fire was lapping through the white smoke. His skin was porcelain against his eyes making them the focus of his face. "Hmm" I hummed to myself as I pictured his lips, and how they would feel… my face started to grow warm as I shook myself back to reality. Why am I like this? I shouldn't think this way about a total stranger. I sighed as I gazed at the starry sky, it was a warm night with no clouds in sight. The stars and the moon were a consistent thing that could bring me peace so I enjoyed nights like this. I continued down the path towards my dorm which was a close distance to Sky University. Maybe tomorrow I will gain enough courage to talk to that boy, or perhaps a smile would be enough for my heart.

Classes had finally finished for the day so I made my way to my usual coffee shop. I headed to the café with the resolve that today was the day I would make contact with the owner of those green eyes. I took my usual spot and began to set up my study session as I waited for my order to be called. I started proofreading the previous days' work and added in the information that I had gathered throughout class. "Black coffee with nutmeg and cinnamon sprinkled on top?" Huh? I was pulled away from my laptop to find a hand offering me my order. I must have been too preoccupied to have heard my name called. My gaze followed the hand only to stop when I was met with green eyes.

"Oh, erm, yes that's mine. Thank you." I managed to stumble out a coherent sentence through my shock. He smiled slightly and I could feel my face growing warmer again as butterflies started to dance in my stomach. I fiddled with my necklace and looked down at the mahogany table below. He chuckled at my reaction and slid the coffee down in front of me.

"No problem, you seemed like you were lost in thought so I thought I would help you out." He shrugged as I took my cup from him. I smiled at him looking up from beneath my bangs and thought of what I could say to make him stay here just a little bit longer. He was much more handsome up close. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Ray by the way." He offered his hand and took mine in his before bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of mine. My mind went blank, I sat there mouth gaping with our hands still connected. Clearing my throat I regained my senses taking back my hand. What was that? Did men still do that in this day and age? Recovering from the sudden contact I steadied my voice and responded.

"I'm MC, I've seen here before, do you uh come here often?" Oh, that's smooth, yep he is definitely going to want to find a quick escape from this conversation. Why can't I make small talk like a normal human? Maybe it was because an incredibly attractive male who I had watched for months was close to me. I only ever get this way when I'm nervous. He smiled again and pulled another chair close to him.

"I come here when I need some inspiration. So yes, I suppose I do come here often. Do you mind if I join you?" He spoke with such a quiet and relaxing voice, wait he wanted to sit with me? It must be because there are no more tables, yep that's what it is. I nodded and he took his place, taking out his laptop. "What are you working on?" He rested his head on his palms and looked around at the mess of paper around me.

"Well, I'm in my last year of university so I am just finalizing my research paper. This one is on the impact video games have on different social groups." I laughed awkwardly as I gestured to the mountain of books. "I tend to get lost in my research so I come here to gather my thoughts. Kind of like an organized chaos thing." He listened intently while his eyes studied the books laid out on the table. "This is my last paper of the semester so I am just finishing it before I hand it in, then I will be getting ready to find a real job." I thought I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes for a second.

"So you're a researcher? That is quite interesting." He asked me more questions regarding my degree, it seemed as if he was actually interested in what I had to say. Before I knew it we were being kicked out for the night. We actually had a lot to talk about but it seemed more like he was just enjoying my company. We walked down the path together both in silence still it was a comfortable silence. I stole a glance at him as we continued walking and tried to not seem as though I was gawking at him. He was staring up at the sky as if nothing else existed in the world. God, he was attractive and I couldn't help myself but stare at his angelic face in the glow of the streetlights. He noticed at me out of the corner of his eye and I abruptly looked at the sidewalk feeling like a creep. A smile crept on his face as he directed his eyes back to the stars above him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange at first when Ray started to take his place at my table. I assumed that my awkwardness had scared him away but day after day he continued to sit with me. It was sort of a comfort to have him with me so the days passed by swiftly. He had this calming vibe about him. Occasionally I would look up to see him observing me but I always just looked down quickly and continued with whatever work I had to do that day. Some days we would talk and some days were filled with silence. The silence was good too, it allowed us to simply enjoy each other's company. He always seemed so interested in anything I was doing but I still knew very little about him. Steading my breath I decided to try and get him to open up to me. I mean it was about time right? He did know quite a bit about me. I was curious about the history behind Ray.

"So Ray, uh you said you come here for inspiration? What exactly do you need to find inspiration for?" He seemed to think thoughtfully about it. He had always seemed deep in thought when I had watched him before wet met too. This made me curious to if he came here for the same reason as me. Maybe he too found the atmosphere of the coffee shop relaxing.

"Well, you see I am a video game designer for a company. When I am faced with writer's block for character development I come here to observe the mannerisms of people." His voice was like a hum as he leaned in to tell me. "Not only do I watch people who come here but I seek inspiration to help continue the storyline". The way he leaned towards me made my breath hitch. Wow, could he get any cooler? Not only is he handsome but he is creative and smart? Whoa, calm down there heart. I could feel my heart beat faster the more he told me about his role at the gaming company. It was so fascinating to me to hear about the developmental stages of video games. I was especially interested because of the research I had gathered for my own paper.

"Wow, Ray! That sounds amazing. It must be nice to have that much freedom in your job." I sighed thinking about the boring desk job that I would get with my degree. I would forever be researching whatever my company needed at the time. Most likely I would be creating the latest statistics surrounding consumers interests while Ray gets to do fieldwork and drink coffee. Ray's chuckle brought me back from my longing thoughts.

"I guess you could think of it like that. It may seem like an abundance of freedom but it is difficult to do alone. I spend days locked in my room doing coding, research and creating plots for the stories. It is actually rare that I have the spare time to enjoy myself." He looked deep into my eyes and I could feel myself getting lost in his eyes again. Wait. Stop being creepy, act like a normal person. Shaking my head I smiled at him.

"That makes sense. You must be part of the indie gaming scene and with a smaller company. It sounds tough to have to do that all on your own. I'm sorry, I should really think before I assume stuff like that." I was immediately embarrassed for feeling jealous of him. Of course, his work was difficult, I didn't know the first thing about his life. He probably had more on his plate than I could ever imagine.

"No, it's quite alright. I assumed the same thing when I first got into this line of work. I didn't consider of all the secluded hours hunched over screens. Or the lack of sleep and surviving off of the odd candy bar." He had a sense of loneliness around him. I wished there was something that I could do to help him with his work. However, I was in the final weeks of university and starting exams soon. He must have noticed my concern because he smiled and shook his head. "But it's okay, that just means that my outings are extra special and I truly enjoy them". His smile didn't seem right but I shook it off not wanting to embarrass him. "But you are a student, it must be incredibly stressful for you. Especially because you will have to be searching for a full-time job soon." Again Ray directed the conversation back towards me. I took the small victory that he had released some information about him and allowed the change in topic.

"Yeah, it's a little bit much right now. But there are only a couple more weeks before I enter the adult world." He always found a way to direct the conversation back to me. I wonder why that was. I just assumed that he created walls against people who he didn't know well. I mean that's fair, I am too open for my own good. I told him about my prospective jobs and soon it was time to head home for the night.

Hmm, okay so if I add in the interviews from those in the gaming community then compare it with the views from the anti-gaming parent group to my paper like my professor suggested. Maybe if I add that... then my thesis will be better justified. The pile of books was slowly disappearing as I finished my final paper. Despite my best efforts, however, I couldn't stop thinking about Ray. It was day five of him being a no-show. Was it something I had said? He had stopped coming after our last conversation so I must have pried too much. I couldn't help but have a heavy heart at the thought of scaring him away. I need to learn not to ask more of what people are willing to share. That would be something that I would have to actively work on. I was finally putting the finishing touches on my paper. Tomorrow it would be out of my hands and I would officially be done university. Unfortunately, that would also mean that these would be my last visits to this hole in the wall coffee shop. I sighed at the thought of who would take my place at this table. Would this mean I would never see Ray again too? That stung more than it should have but it was of my own doing. I can mope about lost love another day. Now I must get my work done and head home before the weather gets too bad.

* * *

I couldn't believe that I had just handed in my last paper. What a free feeling, not only mentally but also literally as a result of the lack of weight in my book bag. I could finally walk upright and was rid of my last book. I found myself on the familiar route to the coffee shop. One last coffee as a celebration before I have to move out of my dorm. The bell rung as I stepped through the door and the familiar scent filled me with comfort. After placing my order I headed to my spot in the corner only to stop at the sight of white hair with orange sticking out. My heart quickened at the thought of who was sitting there. I had to remind myself not to sprint over there at the risk of running into a table. As I reached the table Ray turned around to greet me.

"MC! Hello, how have you been?" His face lit up at the sight of me but the bags under his eyes were clear. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Despite his obvious lack of sleep, he greeted me with a smile. I sat in my usual spot across from him, still unsure if the man was real or a figment of my overworked imagination.

"Hi, I'm doing great! Just handed in my last paper and am officially the proud owner of a bachelors degree." Still saying these words out loud seemed surreal, it would take some getting used to for sure. "How have you been Ray? I haven't seen you in forever, you look so tired". He seemed surprised at my observation, maybe unaware himself of the magnitude of the dark circles.

"Congratulations! That is so amazing for you. You must be relieved to have finished the work you have devoted so much time to. I am sorry for not coming to visit you as much as I would have liked to. Work got busy and I found myself a little overloaded". With that, he let out an apologetic chuckle and scratched his head. I wonder how many people work with him on his project. I hope he isn't alone with it. "Aha right, I guess I have not gotten much sleep lately. I have been working hard to make my superior happy with my progress".

"So, how many people do you work with? Is there any way to get some help with your project? I'm sure your boss will understand if you need some help. I mean it's not fair to you and you need to rest as well". I couldn't help but worry about him as I started to ramble. Was he eating? Did he get any sleep or was he surviving off of caffeine? Now that I was done with classes I could focus my energy towards others and my much neglected social life.

"Oh no no, don't get me wrong. My sav… superior cares about me a lot. She only wants the best for me which is why I have to work so diligently. It was my fault for slacking off the last couple weeks. I deserved the extra work". Wait, couple weeks? does he mean when he met with me? I always thought he was doing work as well. Now that I think about it, he did spend a lot of time watching me. Oh no, did I get him in trouble at work!? "As for my team… well, it's just me. I have an important role that no one else can be entrusted with".

I couldn't hide my surprise that he was working alone on such a large project as making a game. "What!? You can't possibly get all of your work by yourself. That is actually insane to be forcing you to develop a game all on your own!" There is no way he can actually function under that kind of pressure. Wait a second. I just acquired free time, I wonder if I can be of assistance to him. "Hey, if you are in need of someone to help with researching, I think I know someone who would be interested". Oh no. I did it again didn't I. He just said that he wasn't allowed to work with other people, I shouldn't have jumped at him like that.

He must have seen my obvious embarrassment at my own suggestion. I took a peek under my bangs hoping he was not upset with me. His eyes seemed to glow in response to my suggestion and a large grin spread across his face. "MC, that is a great idea! You are more than qualified to assist me. I think that my superior would agree once I tell her. There is one requirement that is. You will have to take up residence in our… work studio. Would that be okay with you? I will ensure all of your accommodations are covered".

Did I just get a job and with Ray none the less? Wow, this must be a dream. Yep, I will wake up at home and Ray won't be waiting for me at the coffee shop. Must be a dream. "Are you serious? I would love that so much, Ray! I have to move out of res anyway so I am in the process of finding a place to live. Plus I could continue to hone my research skills. Thank you so much, Ray, this means a lot to me". I excitedly accepted his offer.

He explained to me that his company was top secret so I would have to comply with company rules. Everything seemed to be reasonable, I mean the gaming market is pretty fierce these days competition wise. I was allowed to bring a suitcase of whatever I would need but everything else was taken care of. A car would pick me up and take me to the "top secret location". I tried to maintain my composure but this all seemed to be excessive for a video game. Either way, this was the start of my new life out in the real world.


	3. Chapter 3

It was getting dark by the time that I had left to meet at the rendezvous place. For security reasons Ray had asked that I was picked up at night. I guess this was to help ensure that the location of the gaming company was kept a secret. Fair enough I thought as I sat down on my suitcase to wait. I wondered just how secret this company was, I mean he hadn't even given me the name of the company. Which meant that I couldn't look into the company beforehand. Headlights appeared around the corner as I cautiously awaited the approach of the mysterious black Toyota Fortuner. Whoa, that's one nice car, judging by the SUV the company must be located in some kind of mountainous terrain. The SUV approached me and screeched to a stop. I could almost smell the burning rubber as a door popped open. "MC I presume? Get in. I have direct orders to take you to paradise. I know this may be uncomfortable but you must put on this sleeping mask. It is crucial to your safety." A well-dressed man wearing gloves addressed me. His eyes crinkled at the unmistakable forced smile. Wait a minute, did he say "paradise"? My senses screamed at me to be alarmed. There was no way in hell that I was going to put that mask on and travel to God knows where. What was I thinking? I had to take a moment to seriously consider what I was getting myself into. Could I trust Ray enough to climb into this strange car and travel somewhere I had no prior knowledge of? Fuck it I thought, what's the worst that can happen? It's not like I am getting kidnapped Right? I needed a job anyway. I took a deep inhale and tried to make myself as steady as I could.

Cautiously I approached the car. "There is no way I am putting that on," I said as a pushed the mask away from my face. Why wasn't Ray here? I knew he was busy but I would feel way more comfortable with him here. A sinister smile appeared on the dark-haired man. The way his hair fell upon his face concealed his true emotions which sent chills up my spine. He looked up at me with seemingly glowing eyes. The sudden change in his appearance shocked me more than being in this odd situation. The hair on my neck stood up as the small pills in his hand registered in my brain. He had lifted his other hand and offered a different option for me to ponder.

I almost jumped when he broke the silence with a low growl rising from his throat. "Well, I was told to use these sleeping pills if you didn't want to corporate. It makes no difference to me how you get there. It's your choice girl." I blinked and processed what the man had just said to me. Just what was this? It seemed like the security for this game company was a little too intense. Oh god, I thought, there was no turning back. Besides, now I was just plain curious as to what this group was. There was no way that this could be a normal company. I felt a pull to dig and find the true intent surrounding this "gaming company". The researcher inside of me took over my body as I moved on its own.

"Nn… no need for that." I stumbled out as I reached for the silky black sleeping mask. I steadied my shaking hand as I grasped the mask and climbed into the SUV. Once I was seated in the car I placed the mask on and my vision succumbed to the darkness. I swallowed the lump in my throat and prepared for what was to come. With the blackout mask on, we began moving at once. The man apologized again for the discomfort that I was feeling with the mask. His attitude switch back to the awkwardly forced courtesy I was shown before. He was muffled by the ringing in my ear as my blood rushed to my head and adrenaline kicked in. My other senses seemed to be in overdrive to counteract my lack of vision. The ride seemed to take forever as I slowly inched towards my final destination.

* * *

After some time the SUV had finally come to a stop. We had to be in a mountainous place; the ride was too bumpy to say otherwise. My ears perked as the door beside me opened and a familiar voice greeted me. "Hello MC, I hope the ride was not too uncomfortable. Unfortunately, you will have to wear the mask a little longer." Ray took my hand in his and helped me down from the SUV. I felt comfort the moment he had touched me causing all my doubt to be washed away. The crisp air felt nice in my lungs after being in the SUV for god knows how long. "I will guide you to your room so please hold on to me until we arrive." I had no complaints about being able to cling to Ray for longer. I leaned into him as he guided me down what I assumed was a path to my new home.

"Thanks, Ray." I grabbed onto his arm as we continued to the unknown location.

I sat in the room that Ray had directed me to and was finally able to remove the sleeping mask. The room resembled that of a princess in a fairytale. It was more girly than I had expected but it was comfortable none the less. I was seated on the foot of the bed and watched intently as Ray showed me everything that was mine. I had a nice sitting area, bathroom and work desk in addition to the usual bedroom items. It was quite dark now allowing for the moon to illuminate through the open pale pink drapes. My mind wandered when I thought about the stars in the sky. It seemed like only yesterday I was staring at the same stars thinking about who Ray was. Now I would be working with him. I wondered how long it would take for me to get used to my new life and if I would see Ray often while working here. This time of night was so comforting to me. It was a time when everyone was asleep and the world was quiet for once. But this was the time that I was trapped with my thoughts, thoughts that I would rather keep buried at the back of my mind.

"The moonlight is quite lovely this time of night, you can see the garden from your window as well." Ray broke my train of thought as he watched me intently. I flushed and looked down as I realized he had stopped speaking some time ago. "Oh, don't be embarrassed MC." While looking out the window Ray walked towards me. He handed me back my phone as he sat down next to me. He had told me he needed to install a couple of things to make the research program work on my phone. I assumed that was what he had been focusing on. I didn't really pay much attention to the instructions surrounding the app. What I had gathered was that the app would help me organize my research on the five subjects I was to study. From there I was to fill in the files with the information I had gathered. It was mostly how they acted, personality traits, their jobs and what they did in their spare time. I kind of felt like a spy gathering intel on targets.

"Thanks." I took my phone, feeling more complete with it between my fingers. I gazed up at the white-haired man beside me taking a good look at him and memorizing his features. He looked so handsome in this lighting. It reminded me of the nights walking home with him. His hair radiated in the moonlight and fell in shagged clumps around his eyes. It seemed like there was a shade of deep orange scattered within the crisp white, I wondered what his natural hair colour was. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I studied his jawline moving my eyes towards his lips. From the look of it, he had the habit of chewing on them, something I often did too when I was nervous or stressed. My eyes trailed to his and I realized he was staring in mine again. It was at this time I registered how closely we were sitting together. For the second time, I could feel my face heat up as a smile crept upon his. I quickly looked down as if my shoes were the most interesting thing. Ray chuckled lightly as he stood up.

"Well, today has certainly been eventful for you. I'm sure you're exhausted and need to rest." Ray turned to make his way towards the door. "Sleep well MC." With that, the door softly closed behind him and I was left to my own for the first time. What even was today? I flung myself back onto the bed and blew out an exasperated breath. My bangs flew above my face and back down into my eyes. I guess this was my life now, well at least until I was done gathering research for this game. Ray had explained everything to me in great detail. I was supposed to interact with the different types of people so they could make realistic characters. Easy enough, I mean I spent a good portion of my time at university watching from the sidelines anyway. I opened my phone and tapped on the new app that Ray had installed. Five files with five names appeared. Jumin Han, Jahee Kang, Hyun (Zen) Ryu, Yoosung Kim and last was Luciel. Strangely enough, these names were familiar to me. Jumin and Jahee were part of C&R, a large company and Zen was an actor one of my friends was obsessed with. I had taken a class with Yoosung back in the first year, I think it was biology or something useless to me like that. This would be my starting point. But Luciel? I guess she would be the hardest one to learn of. After fiddling around with the files for a while my eyelids started to betray me and my consciousness slipped away.

* * *

I awoke as rays of sunlight attacked my eyes. Drowsily I rolled over hoping to avoid any more hints of the early morning. A light knock caused me to sit up and I lazily rubbed my eyes. Ray entered a silver tray in his hands. "Good morning MC, did you sleep well?" He said as he walked in my direction bringing the tray towards me. An intoxicating aroma drifted towards me as I eyed the golden yolk of perfectly cooked eggs and crispy sausages with fresh fruit. Man, I haven't eaten a balanced meal like this in years. Ray's cooking seemed to get better and better these last couple days. This was probably because he adjusted the meals to my taste.

"Good morning to you Ray." A yawn escaped my mouth and I raised my arms into a deep stretch. "I slept like a baby sheep, this bed is so comfortable!" my mouth watered as Ray lowered the tray onto the table in front of the window. I got up and sat in the empty chair across from him. "How was your night?" I asked him while shoveling food into my mouth.

Ray smiled lightly at me as I dug into the meal he prepared for me. I managed to direct my attention away from my food long enough to see the deep purple bags that had formed under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep at all, more so than when I had met him. "My night was busy. I was up working on gathering information for your assignment. I want to make it as easy for you as I can." My brow furrowed as I set my fork down so I could get a better look at him.

"You have to sleep too you know. The game is important but your health is important too!" I knew that I shouldn't scold him but I was concerned about him too. I was here to make his job easier not the other way around. This filled me with more determination to do my job well.

Ray grinned at me as he looked down towards the table. "It's nice to have someone care for me. But I am okay so don't worry. This will help me in the long run." He cheerfully looked at me as I continued to eat and he described what my assignment would be. Ray insisted that I wore a costume so that I would not draw attention to my true identity while gathering intel. I was given a red wig and green contacts to conceal my brown eyes and hair. My name would also be Rose similar to the deep red of my wig. It seemed like today I would be making contact with Yoosung. I was to help create a student character and needed to get closer to him so I could understand a university boy. Guess it was a trip back to Sky University. That also meant another impossibly long trip blindfolded again.

* * *

Finding Yoosung was not too difficult. I guess it helped that I had his class schedule and knew exactly where he was going to be. I didn't ask questions as to how Ray had obtained Yoosung's schedule. It was probably better that I didn't know the details anyway. The next objective was to make contact. According to the file I had received Yoosung was a hardcore gamer and into a game called League of Loneliness of Life. Guess that would be the place to start I thought to myself. Time to put my disguise and research into action. I took one last look at my phone camera and made sure my wig was in place. I spotted Yoosung and approached him as I switched into my undercover character.

I walked over to the lecture hall that Yoosung was waiting outside of. Casually I played with my phone until I was close enough to "accidentally" bump into him. "Whoops, my bad. I wasn't looking to where I was going. I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I bumped into him. He was alone which was good. I could initiate plan fangirl. I pretended to brush him off as I apologized but then took a moment to pretend to recognize him. "Oh my god, no way! Are you username Shooting Star?" I excitedly explained how he was famous in the game and that I was a big fan. Yoosung seemed embarrassed but I wasn't sure if it was because a girl was talking to him or if it was because he was being praised. He thanked me awkwardly and we got on the topic of LOLOL. I had done some research on the game these past few days before meeting him so I was able to hold a conversation with him. He seemed to grow comfortable as the conversation went on and we agreed to play together later that night. Mission accomplished. I waved to Yoosung as he left to go to class and headed back outside to the SUV that was waiting for me a block away from the university.


	4. Chapter 4

Once I arrived back in my room I settled in front of my computer and opened the LOLOL page. If I was supposed to play with Yoosung then I had to make it look like I've played before. LOLOL seemed to be laid out like any other MMO game. This should be easy enough, I mean I used to play Runescape back in the day. I turned the volume down so I could focus and prepared to learn the controls. The gameplay was probably the same thing as Runescape but with some better graphics or something. Hmm, what should my username be, maybe something with a rose? Before I could get started, however, there was a soft knock at the door. I took off my headphones and swirled in my chair to greet my guest. Ray opened the door and walked over to where I was. Curiously he looked at what I was working on and pulled a chair so he could sit beside me."I thought you could use a little help with the game. It's not as easy as it looks."

"Thanks, Ray. I have to admit I haven't played an MMO in a while. But are you sure this won't interfere with your workload?" I was happy to spend time with him but I knew that he had a lot on his plate as well. The last thing I wanted was for Ray to fall behind in his own work because of me. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"No, it's quite alright. I finished most of what I had to do earlier so that I could help you. Plus, I thought it would be fun to game with you." He took control of the keyboard and entered in a username and password. An avatar popped up complete with armor, an expansive skill tree, and items already in her inventory. It looked like Ray had a character set up for me so I wouldn't be a total beginner. "I hope you don't mind that I created an account for you."

Ray explained the controls to me and showed me the easiest ways to attack enemies. Despite my best efforts it took me a while to learn all the combos and controls. It was way more difficult than I had initially thought it would be. I soon found out that games were way more advanced to play than they were to write or research about. I let out an exasperated sigh as I was killed again by the low-level monster. What was I doing wrong?

"Don't get frustrated." Ray chuckled at my reaction to my loss. "Here, let me help you." He placed his right hand over mine on the mouse. His touch was warm against my hand. I leaned into him so he would have a better angle on the mouse. I couldn't believe how close we were, my shoulder relaxed into his chest. Ray rested his other hand on the back of my chair close enough that it was against my back. "Okay, are you ready to try this enemy again?" I nodded with determination. Ray's hand expertly guided mine to hit the right combos in time with the items. He then told me which keys to press to achieve better combos. Before I knew it we had defeated the first goblin. We moved on through the goblin waves and defeated the boss.

"We did it!" I exclaimed. I'll admit it, I got a little too excited at the small victory. I didn't even control my body as I turned to hug Ray in the victory. He seemed a little surprised at the sudden embrace but laughed and accepted my hug. We sat there for a minute in each other's arms. I allowed myself to appreciate the comfort he brought me before I gazed up at him. "You are a great teacher. I think I will be able to convince Yoosung that I am a game master now." Ray's smile was pure as he watched me relish in our defeat of the low-level boss. I didn't even care how childish I was acting.

With the excitement subsiding, Ray and I went to the dining table to chat over coffee like we used to. Ray poured two cups of coffee for us. He topped mine off with sprinkles of cinnamon and nutmeg before adding extra spoonfuls of sugar to his own. He preferred sweet things while I enjoyed the bitter taste. We both sat there for a moment enjoying the first couple sips of our coffee. With each sip, the fragrance from the coffee drifted to my nose giving me a sense of familiarity. Directing his attention away from his coffee, Ray broke the silence.

"So MC, how are you finding your work so far? Are you adjusting well to your new environment? I know that it is not very comfortable to have been locked in your room these past few days. Please bear with me a little bit longer. I should be able to give you your ID tomorrow. The ID will allow you to access more rooms on this floor and give you some more freedom. There is also an initiation of sorts that you will have to do still. Uh, but don't worry I will prepare everything especially for you." Ray seemed to be visibly tense as he tried to make me more comfortable. I appreciated his concern for me. What was this initiation thing? Was it like doing extra work for my higher-ups or something? That should be okay, I had to do that when I was an intern in an office. If it was only that why was Ray so visibly tense then? There was also a weird mood in the room the moment he mentioned this initiation.

"Oh, there are no problems at all. Thank you for everything you've done Ray! I really appreciate all the effort you've put in to make me feel like home here. I don't really mind being in my room, the preliminary research has kept me busy. Plus, I get to go on outings to the university still so It's not like I'm stuck here. Also, I'm sure the initiation is nothing I can't handle. I've had my fair share of difficult situations so I should be fine." This was the truth. I didn't feel like I was confined here or anything. Ray seemed to relax at my response. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination but it looked like Ray was a little more stiff than usual. Was he that concerned about my comfort? My instincts made me a little suspicious at his aura. I shook it off blaming it on my imagination I was probably over analyzing the situation as usual.

"Thank you for saying that MC. I will let you know when your cere… initiation will take place. I am hoping to prolong it as long as possible. This is only so you can focus your initial research and don't feel so pressured. Once you have completed your introduction initiation then you will be able to learn more about the company." It seemed like this topic made Ray increasingly uncomfortable. Again my senses were screaming at me to be on high alert. Something about this initiation was off but I wasn't sure what to make of it. For now, I should just trust Ray and hope he would never want to hurt me.

Suddenly my phone interrupted us. I looked at the screen and saw that Yoosung wanted to game. Apologetically I looked up at Ray. "Sorry Ray, duty calls. Yoosung just got home and wants to game with me. I think I'll be able to convince him that I am a gamer thanks to your help!" Ray understood and got up to leave.

"Good luck with your research. I'm sure you will do a wonderful job. I will be very busy for the next couple days so please message me if you need anything." He waved to me as he closed the door. I couldn't help but feel the sad air that surrounded him. Something was definitely off, I just didn't know what. We had such a great time gaming together only a short time ago. Maybe he was sad that we wouldn't get to spend much time together this upcoming week. I slapped my cheeks so I could focus again on my task at hand. Yoosung was waiting for me.

* * *

It was a bit awkward playing with Yoosung at first. It was obvious that he didn't talk to girls all that much. He didn't seem to know what to talk about so we focused on the raids instead. I did unexpectedly well considering I'd learned how to play hours before. It seemed that the better I was at the game the more comfortable Yoosung became with me. I think this was his way of trusting people.

"Wow Rose! We obliterated those monsters! I haven't played so well with someone in a long time. It's kinda like we are reading each other's minds." Yoosung was getting increasingly excited. He wasn't exactly wrong about the mind reading. I had so much information on him that it was easy to guess his next actions so I could compliment them.

"Yeah, we make a great team! You're really good Yoosung, you must really love this game. How did you start playing?" I needed to start to learn more about him. I thought this was a pretty easy convo starter. The other end went quiet for a little bit and I wondered if we had lost connection.

After some silence on the other end, Yoosung finally responded. "Well... I guess I needed something to focus on other than school. My cousin... died five months ago. I fell into a deep pit of despair and I started to do badly in school. No one seemed to believe me that I thought Rika was still alive! No one took me seriously and I felt so alone. The RFA... uh haha, ignore that last part. My friends just made fun of me and said I was too emotional. I needed an escape and LOLOL gave it to me. I'm not really sure how I started to play the game. It kind of just showed up on my computer one day. This game allowed me to be strong and a leader even when I felt like I was worthless." Wow. I had no idea he was going through such intense emotions. I quickly wrote down RFA in my notepad and continued to listen to Yoosung's feelings. I think he really needed someone to vent to and I could be there for him.

We continued to play as he told me of his cousin. She seemed like a really caring person. Rika did a lot of charity work and helped Yoosung to excel in his schooling. He genuinely looked up to her as a role model in life. It hurt my heart to see someone in such distress about something he couldn't do anything about. It wasn't only about gaining information anymore but to be a support for Yoosung as well. I mean it wouldn't hurt my research if I showed him some compassion. Yoosung and I gamed late into the night. I listened intently to everything he had to tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Hi! I am so sorry I haven't been able to update recently. This semester is really kicking my butt. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!***

* * *

My days seemed to be filled with either gaming in my room or spending time at Sky University with Yoosung. I actually enjoyed my time with Yoosung quite a bit. We were slowly gaining rank in LOLOL and making a name for ourselves in the gaming community. I had to admit, it felt nice to work with him towards something. Although it had only been four days, we were already pretty close. I even considered him to be a friend. As much as I loved gaming with Yoosung however, I felt something missing. It must be because I hadn't seen Ray in over four days. I missed him even though we messaged each other each day. How was it possible to grow close to someone in such a small time? I missed his charm and I missed the comfort I felt being with him. It was difficult being in a new place and not knowing anyone but him. I took out my phone and found his contact. "Hey, Ray! I hope you aren't working too hard and are remembering to eat properly. :)" Send.

Now that I had messaged Ray, it was time to focus on my own research. Yoosung had a big test coming up and I had finally convinced him to study so he wouldn't fail yet another test. With Yoosung busy, I could finally focus on my own project. I opened up the research app on my phone and looked over everything that was filled in. It was just the basics like personality, hobbies, aspirations, habits, fears, you know the usual type of research for a character. I made sure all the blanks were mostly filled. Yoosung's personality was energetic but lazy, he loved to game and put more effort into gaming than his schooling. I think this was a coping mechanism to escape his sadness. His motivation for school was shocking considering he said he won scholarships in high school. Again, it seemed that he was so successful because of his cousin Rika. I wish I could have met her. Yoosung spoke so fondly of her and all her good deeds. She seemed to just want to help people and see them achieve their dreams. Her death really took a toll on Yoosung's mental state. I could relate to him, I mean I had lost someone who was a role model to me too. Maybe this was why I felt the need to support Yoosung. It seemed worse that his friends acted like they didn't care about his opinions of her death. Yoosung truly felt that there was something fishy surrounding Rika's death and that her fiancé had something to do with it. He felt like he was really alone and needed a group to take him in. It made me sad to see someone in such a venerable state. I only wished I could help him escape his sadness, even if it was through video games. It was easy to learn of his personality after gaming with him for so long. The most amusing thing I found was how gullible he was as a person. I could pull pranks on him so easily which was kind of cute. He also loves cooking, is studying to be a vet, is loyal to his friends and loves Honey Buddha chips. It seemed like I had gathered a sufficient amount of research on him in the four days we spent together.

I also learned of his friends. Oddly he knew everyone who was on my research list. This was strange to me. Why was it that Yoosung happened to be friends with all of my research targets? I shook it off and assumed that Ray had set this up for a reason. It would be easier for me if the different characters were all part of the same friend group. I could better infiltrate the group once I had made a connection with one of the members. I had learned almost everything I needed to make a student character for Ray's game. I guess it was time to move onto the next person to research. But I just couldn't shake that I was missing something. This situation just didn't sit well with me for some reason. I think Yoosung mentioned some group he was part of? I rolled my chair towards my computer and entered in RFA into the search bar.

Immediately a charity group called Rika's Fundraising Association popped up. It looked like all of my research targets were members of this group. I had to admit, it was really strange that they were all part of a fundraising group. The founder, Rika must have been Yoosung's cousin who had died. Rika had just recently died but it said her body was never recovered as a result of her suicide. This didn't really add up, I mean the body could have vanished into the ocean but still. I had to make a mental note of the RFA and ask Yoosung when we gamed again. Just then there was a ding from my phone. "Hello princess. It feels good to hear you asking about me. I had a chocolate bar so I kind of ate. It makes my mood better and gives me energy. I hope you are not too lonely in your room. I will visit you soon" I couldn't hide my smile as I read over the words Ray had sent me.

* * *

RFA CHATROOM

Yoosung: Guys I'm serious! She's real and I think that she likes me. We have been gaming together every night this week.

ZEN: Dude… are you sure? Did you show her a picture of me? I'm sure she hasn't seen real beauty yet if she has fallen for you.

707: Yoosung are you sure you aren't playing one of those otome games? I hear they are getting pretty realistic with the AI. The characters even call you. Error human Rose not found.

Yoosung: *crying emoji* She's real! We should invite her into the RFA. She seems like a really caring person and she actually listens to my feelings. I think she could help make the RFA able to host parties again. Plus… I'd love to show her what we do.

Zen: Hmm it would be nice if we were able to host parties again.

Yoosung: Right?! We could start hosting big parties and Rose could help gather guests like Rika used to do. Rose reminds me a lot of Rika.

707: Nope no can do. Just because you keep asking doesn't mean anything. The only AI allowed in this chatroom is me. Plus you know V likes to keep security tight.

Yoosung: V… He hasn't been active in how long now? We need a new member to make up for his desertion of the group.

ZEN: Hey! Don't be so heartless to V. He is going through a rough time without Rika too.

707: Whoops duty calls! Good luck with your AI Girlfriend.

Yoosung: *crying emoji*

-707 has left the chatroom-

"Hey V, speak of the devil! Do you have some sort of sixth sense or something? Maybe you're secretly watching me? Hmm? You want me to look into Rose? I mean yeah I can do that. It really shouldn't take me too long. She's just a university girl. Are you actually considering Yoosung's suggestion? Okay, Seven Zero Seven is on it! I'll have her background check to you in no time. Bye." Seven hung up the phone and started hacking into the university cameras. A simple university girl should be a piece of cake he thought to himself. But what was with the sudden interest from V? Either way, it was going to be a long night for Seven.

* * *

Yoosung had joined me in some late night gaming after he had finished studying. He basically had given up on the course and honestly, I could relate to the feeling. I was essentially useless my last couple semesters of university. Surprisingly after this gaming session, I was done with my research for him. It was almost shocking that he had answered all my questions without suspicion. He told me that the RFA was a charity group set up by his cousin and her fiancé. He then started to go into detail about all the members and their roles within the RFA. Although I knew all this already, it was good to have confirmation from Yoosung. He was enthusiastic in his description of the group. I almost felt bad for having ulterior motives to asking about his life. After we said goodbye I dove into my final report on Yoosung and everything I had managed to gather. I was deep in my report when there was a soft knock on the door.

I couldn't contain my smile as a familiar face entered my room. Ray. "Hi princess, I am so sorry I haven't been able to visit in a few days." He walked towards my desk and took a look at what I had been working on. I turned off my music and showed him of my findings over the past week. "You certainly have been productive! I am impressed." My report on Yoosung was almost complete and I felt that I had gathered more than enough information about him. Almost enough to be able to track his every move and thought. Yeah, that was a little creepy but I am always thorough in my jobs.

I pushed my chair away from the desk and looked up into the eyes I adored so much. It felt good that he was praising me. On top of that, I always got butterflies in my stomach when he called me princess. We really had gotten closer. "Thanks, Ray! I appreciate the compliment. I just wanted to do a good job for you and the boss." My excitement at seeing him was evident from my beaming smile. He seemed less tired than usual. I hoped he actually got some sleep now.

"You have been doing so well lately so I wanted to reward you. First things first, Here is your ID card I promised you." He handed me a key card with a mint blue eye symbol on it. "Don't worry about the initiation that is supposed to happen before you receive your ID card. I have taken care of it." I was still curious about this initiation but I would deal with the suspicion later. Ray took my hand and led me out of my room towards a new section of the building. I guess my report will have to wait, not that I was complaining. His hand was so warm and I clung to it as if he would disappear again. Hand in hand we walked down the long corridor.

It seemed as if I was looking into a children's fantasy book with the white brick and the candle lighting along the walls. Ray was almost a foot taller than me so I had to quicken my pace to keep up with him. He seemed to be especially excited to show me something today. I had already had a tour of the building but there seemed to always be something new. Ray always did everything so earnestly and I had a deep respect growing for him. Was it respect, hm maybe I was growing to appreciate the comfort he gave me. He had his secrets but he seemed to be warming up to me if he was going to show me one of his secrets. I followed through the tight corridor but got distracted by the pink flowers decorating the walls. I almost ran smack into Ray as I observed the colours swirling in the flower. The pink and white melded together like marble. How could something so beautiful exist? Ray looked over his shoulder as a child like grin danced across his face. His eyes shined when he noticed the direction of my eyes. "Beautiful aren't they?" His low methodic voice broke my admiration. I nodded and walked over to the wall with him to admire the flowers. "Just wait a little longer princess, I'll show you a beauty beyond your imagination". Ray gently guided me to a hidden opening in the wall. I embraced the warmth of his hand and brought my body close to him as we ducked into the archway. At once all my senses were overcome by the colours surrounding me.

Flowers entwined with each other in breathtaking arrangements. The flowers looked enchanting in the night with the fairy lights sprinkled around the garden. I gasped as the delicate aroma reached my nose. Ray was beaming as he too took in the flowers around us and I couldn't help but admire him. The moonlight radiated off of him causing him to look like he was gleaming. He showed me to an intricate bending of flowers intertwining with a gazebo. "This is where I come when I want to get away from the world and work on my game." He noticed my stare and stopped to look me in my eyes. "What are you looking at?" He smiled and brushed the fallen hair out of my eyes as he spoke. At this moment I lost control of my thoughts. It could have been the pure joy finally touching Ray again or it could have been the aura of the flowers surrounding me but I felt my suspicions of this place melting away. There was no way Ray would lead me into something dangerous.

"Thank you for showing me your special place." I brought him close as I spoke, nestling into his chest as I embraced him. I could feel his surprise but was soon wrapped in the warmth of his arms. He mumbled something into my hair so the vibrations tingled through my body. I had never felt at peace like this. If only we could stay like this a little longer. His heartbeat against my ear eased me into a sense of stability. As soon as our moment began we were pulled apart. Ray looked into my eyes again and I felt myself dissolving more. He touched my cheek with his hand as he watched at me. I couldn't deny my growing attachment to him. Did I really have to leave once I finished the game?

"I wanted to share my peace with you MC, You bring me peace just as this garden does." Ray studied my face as if he was burning it into his mind. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and my eyes dropped to the blue rose by our feet. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a shadow moving drawing my attention away from Ray. A sad sigh escaped his lips as he put distance between us. "MC, you deserve to feel serenity and I only hope to guide you towards it". I looked back at Ray brushing off the shadow I saw. I mean it was probably my overactive imagination mixed with the darkness. That's what I tried to convince myself of, but I had an unusual feeling that we were being watched.


End file.
